heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Wazel Wars
A game with Toothless100 and Pinguinus playing as their respective Wazelian nations, Lesaew Empire and Imperial Lepta. We will have five squads of ten soldiers each, and we will be using this game to test the group battle mechanics. It will take place on the map on the right. (Not-so) Important Notice: If you edit an individual section, you will not be able to see the map in the editor screen. 1 My five squads shall start on squares U19, U20, U21, T21 and S21. (This is assuming letters go along the top and numbers down the side) 2 Squads 1-4 start at A1. #5 starts at D1. 1-4 are armed with long swords, while 5 have crossbows. Also, #5 has a Stoneclodder. :P 3 Squads 1 and 2 have Claymores, Squads 3 and 4 have Crossbows and Squad 5 have Hand Bombards. Not sure how fast I can move, but Squad 5 (on S21) move up to S15. 4 #5 moves to J1. 5 Squad 5 to O15. 6 #5 to 01. 7 (Yes you should have. And I have noticed that because of the invention that is The Wall, we shall never meet unless we turn around and walk back the way we came. Look for yourself.) Squad 5 back to S15. 8 Krag. :P Back to J1 with me. 9 Using my magical six-space move, I return to S21. 10 I move back to D1. "Cowards! Come to us and fight!" 11 "I'm trying!" I move to T21 to pick up Squad 4. 12 I move to A2, picking up #4 while I'm passing through. 13 To U21 to pick up Squad 3. 14 #4-5 move to A7. 15 To U20 for squad 2. 16 A12. 17 U19, picking up Squad 1. Now I have the full army! 18 Squads 1-3 to A5. :P 19 All squads to U14. 20 1-3 to A10. 21 All squads to U9. (That is the square with the a'' marked on it) 22 All squads to A15! 23 All squads to U4! 24 A20... 25 S1. (Btw, I think we've got the grid numbering confused again. A is the left most column, so A15 to A20 is through a wall... I'l label the grid, the way I've been moving.) 26 All squads got lost but work their ways back to A1. They then move to E1. :P 27 N1 (do you have any idea how hard it is to do the alphabet backwards?) 28 All squads to H1. 29 All squads to I1. Let battle begin! Um... I have 50 Wazelians, totalling at 5000 health. We have... 1000 strength, and 1200 (k) + 800 (expl.) firepower. My ranged weapons are one in three. I roll a 4. Damn. 30 ''If it helps, you have 5000 health, 1800 strength and 600 (k) firepower. Your accuracy is also one in three. (We are not quite in melee yet). Squad 5 to I1. I roll a 6, so #5 deals 260 damage total. Two of your soldiers are dead. Squads 1-4 fall back to D1. 31 I fire point-blank with all my squads, rolling a five. That's 1880 conventional damage to Squad 5, which I do believe makes them, and the Stoneclodder, dead :P Health: 4740 Strength: 1000 / Firepower: 1880 (k + expl) (You've lost 1,000 health, and all your firepower :P) 32 Hmm. Well. Good for you. :r All (remaining) squads to A1. 33 All squads to D1. 34 Squads to D1. I roll a 2 in melee combat. 35 How much damage is that? 35 1800 damage. 36 Oh yeah. 18 dead... couple that with the other two, I've lost squads 3 and 4... I roll a 6 in melee, which is 1000 damage, taking out another of your squads. 37 I roll a 6, doing another 1350 damage to your mega-squad. 38 That means I've lost Squad 5 and a bit of Squad 1.... I think. I roll a 6, causing... 850 damage, I think, which takes out most of another squad. 39 Category:Games